Villa
The Villa is a location in Castlevania and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. It is a mansion located on an island within Dracula's Castle. Overview As a stage, it is remarkable for having the most quest items in any stage of both games. Though, not all of those quest items have to be collected and used. And unlike the previous stage(s), Foggy Lake, Forest of Silence and Castle Wall, the Villa will change the pace of how the player is supposed to advance in their quest. It becomes more of a slow, head-throbbing pace, as players try to figure out where they're supposed to go, using their respective character; except for Henry, where every door (except the one in the Storeroom) is already unlocked for him. A considerable amount of Purifying Crystals can be found in this stage. Also, a wide variety of glitches are known to happen in this stage too. Luckily, none of those glitches are too harmful to the game and won't slow the player's quest progress down. Mansion sections The property of the mansion is owned by Master J. A. Oldrey. He, his wife, Mary and their son, Henry, have taken up residence there for an unknown period of time. They are also the only known residents of the manor (aside from the possible maids, butlers and a gardener that could be living there too). The atmosphere all around gives it a sort of a majestic feeling to it, especially when compared to the previous stages. Instead of being chased through the forest by many rotten corpses, or worrying if a guillotine is about to drop on your head, you're trying to figure out the mystery of the manor so that you can proceed through your quest and accomplish whatever your character intends to do. Courtyard The courtyard is surrounded with a steel fence which has a double gate made of steel that needs to be crossed in order to get to the mansion. Advancing through the gate will take you to the main courtyard area of the mansion, which is adorned in its center by a water fountain that pores freely and purely. It has a few stone statues sitting on top of stone pillars, giving off a vibe that they look valuable. And it has a cemetery, where only family members and honored guests can be buried. From this point of view, it brings up many disturbing and questionable views that players may or may not have, but that is the general overview of it. Backyard In the backyard, starting from the mansion door, there is a purple flower garden growing and two stone statues that resemble dogs. If you continue your way through the back, you’ll enter a hedge-maze. You can also enter the maze by going out from the servant's door located to the side door of the mansion. As it turns out, the two ends connect with each other. Those who don’t know their way around the maze can easily get lost. A gardener is usually found trimming the hedges on the back part of the maze and does not like being disturbed when working… literally. Who knows, maybe he was an ordinary gardener. Then again, maybe not… Henry rescues Clark in this area. Interior There are 13 rooms in total. Most of them are either hallways or blank/empty rooms. But the most peculiar rooms are a bedroom, a dressing room, a rose garden hall, an art room, a conference room (or possibly the diner room), a storeroom, the main lobby, an outdoor balcony and the archives. There are many portraits of people hung on the walls, which hint that they could have been former residents of the manor. And there are even portraits of landscapes and gardens hung as well. What really draws one's attention, is the kind of furniture it has. Every piece in the building looks fancy enough to be won at an auction. It would take a serious amount of gold to keep the place running, let alone have furniture that probably costs more than an average person’s house for 1844. And it even comes with stained glass windows for the hallways. It’s nothing but pure beauty for those who love demonstrating their wealth. Since Dracula's revival, Master Oldrey has been acting a little strange lately… even going so far as to carving gravestones for him and his entire family and placing them out on his own courtyard. The hedge-maze is full of demons now. Former residents are rising from their graves and the employees have all disappeared or worse, became inhuman. Only one employee works there now, but he has completely lost his mind (if he even had any) and will attack anyone on sight when entering the hedge-maze. It is likely that person was hired for Master Oldrey’s best interest, inspired by Gilles De Rais, but nobody knows how he really got there. One thing is for sure, the way things are going now, it isn’t likely that anyone is going to be living in this mansion in the next eight years. Visited by Cornell-screen.jpg|Cornell Lod-reinhardt.gif|Reinhardt Schneider (Legacy of Darkness) Carrie Fernandez.png|Carrie Fernandez (Legacy of Darkness) Cv64-offart56.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider (Castlevania 64) Cv64-offart29.jpg|Carrie Fernandez (Castlevania 64) Henryoldrey.jpg|Henry Oldrey Residents CastlevaniaLegacyofDarknessOldrey1 02.png|J. A. Oldrey, the Villa owner as of 1844. Mary.png|Mary Oldrey, resident of Villa (1844). Young Henry.JPG|Henry Oldrey, resident of Villa (1844). Enemy Data ''Castlevania Legacy of Darkness :'Note': The Vampire Villager is considered a boss enemy in ''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness because his HP is displayed during battle, but it has the exact same strengths and weaknesses as the one from Castlevania (N64). Also, there is a "Vampire Villager" boss that Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider (C64) and Carrie Fernandez (C64) will meet in the crypt before Undead Maiden comes to life. Items ''Castlevania Findings differ for each difficulty, but this is the chart for if you were playing on Normal difficulty. It also assumes that you didn't pick up any items dropped from monsters. Items found in the hedge-maze are missing from the ''Castlevania (N64) chart. *White Jewels ×4 *Contracts ×1 ''Legacy of Darkness *White Jewels ×5 *Contracts ×1 Secrets *Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider (''C64), Carrie Fernandez (C64) and Henry Oldrey: If you visit the courtyard of the Villa mansion between the hours of 12:00 AM and 1:00 AM, a pillar will rise inside the fountain, allowing you access to the items stashed on its topmost level. *Normally, you'd have to look for this information in the archives to solve the following puzzle. In the courtyard, where the water fountain is, press the switch on Lord Oldrey's grave, it is located behind the white crystal. Now go to the other side of the courtyard (the right part, coming from the metal gates). Press the switch on Mary's grave. Now press the switch on Henry's grave. Then press the switch on the unmarked grave (left of Mary's). A pillar will rise inside the fountain, giving you access to a special item on its top (Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness only). *In the courtyard, you can destroy the two cross-shaped grave markers located on the corners of this place. One of them will reward you with a weapon power-up and the other with a health restoring item. *In the main lobby of the mansion, where you have your first encounter with a vampire, there is a hanging chandelier in the middle of the room. It can be destroyed to have access to many items. Climb up the first set of stairs, turn around, jump and attack it. *Inside the room that has a cutscene where a villager enters in, scared for his life and who then turns into a vampire, if you examine the flower vase next to a mirror, you’ll receive a Purifying Crystal (Cornell and Henry don’t get this cutscene and to them will just be a plain conference/dining room). *There is a room with two big red curtains next to the windows. Examine the portrait in the middle to receive a Purifying Crystal. *Somewhere in the room where you found the Storeroom Key, there is a mounted head of a lion over a fireplace. Examine it to receive a Roast Chicken. *If you examine the table beside Mary (or the table in the room next to where Charlie Vincent is), you’ll be rewarded with 300 Gold. *The room where you find the first Contract has a statue of a knight with a sword in its hands. Examine it to receive a Purifying Crystal. *In the main lobby, go up the stairs, turn right and examine a blue chair to receive a Purifying Crystal. *Upon entering the Storeroom you’ll notice a Roast Chicken, a Roast Beef and a White Jewel. Examine the statue behind it to receive a Purifying Crystal. *Cornell: If you’re in the rose garden room at exactly 6:00 AM (game time), you’ll see something special happening to one of the roses. *Cornell: After helping Henry escape through the hedge-maze and if you are infected with the status Poison or Vampire, then your status will be cured after the cutscene. *Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider (C64) and Carrie Fernandez (C64): If you’re in the rose garden room between the hours of 3:00 AM and 4:00 AM (game time) then a special encounter will happen. *Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider (C64) Carrie Fernandez (C64): In the archives room, walk to the side of a table that has a chair at it. Examine the table to receive a Purifying Crystal. *In the courtyard, examine the gravestone closest to the mansion’s entrance to receive a Moon Card as a reward (Castlevania (N64) only). *Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez: If you wait to grab the Copper Key after helping Malus, you'll get a secret boss fight (Legacy of Darkness only. Must be playing on Hard Mode). *Henry: At the end of this level, jumping inside the empty coffin will take you to another level, depending on the hour of the day: **Tunnel: Between 12:01 AM and 8:00 AM. **Underground Waterway: Between 8:01 AM and 4:00 PM. **Outer Wall: Between 4:01 PM and 12:00 PM. Trivia *Sometimes it will rain at night, but for the most part the weather remains clear. If it does rain, though, you can go to the upper floor balcony room (next to the rose garden hall) and see it outside. *The water in the fountain of the courtyard and the moat inside the hedge-maze are the only sources of clean water you'll ever see in the entire game. *Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider (C64) and Carrie Fernandez (C64): You can find Charlie Vincent sleeping in the bedroom of the manor between the hours of 7:00 PM and 5:00 AM. *During the cutscene where you meet Rosa in the rose garden, she'll at one point quote: “First you must go to the castle archives.”, when Rosa is really referring to the Villa mansion's archives (Castlevania (N64) only). Related stages *Tunnel - The next stage (Reinhardt or Henry, 12:00 AM - 8:00 AM) *Underground Waterway - The next stage (Carrie or Henry, 8:00 AM - 4:00 PM) *Outer Wall - The next stage (Cornell or Henry, 4:00 PM - 12:00 AM) External links *Villa Hedge-Maze Map ©Jorge D. Fuentes at GameFAQs.com Category:Gardens Category:Villas Category:Castlevania 64 Locations Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations